Aaaaghhhh! Who are you?
by Crazy Blonde Bitch
Summary: The true cat, dog, and monk...mouse game. Yen and Raman...Swords and Claws...What more could you want? an unexpected twist of the family tree... Read and Review please...I value opinions!I/K/K & S/M
1. The Gun

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Inuyasha nor anyone in the show. I can only wish I owned Miroku! But I do own this story until claimer. Got it? Good! Happy readings! Note: You know who the people are so I'm not going to explain them to you...

* * *

**The Gun**

"What do want now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked for the second time that day.

"Raman." The dog demon said hastely.

"I bought you some last night..." She said but he gave her a confusing look.

"Ate it," he said almost casually. Kagome glared at him with such an anger look that even a demon would run away.

"What?!" She yelled. "You ate _fifty _packs of instant Raman?!" Her glare deepened.

"I got hungry."

Kagome turned to the Boner Eaters well and climbed up, ready to jump, "Koga's right, you are a mutt!" That was the last word said before she jumped.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled through out her house, looking for her mother. "Mom, I'm back!"

"We're in here honey!" Her mothers voice came from the living room as she took off her shoes. Kagome walked into the living room.

"Mom, could I get a ride to the store tonight?" Kagome asked as she sat down where her mother was sitting.

"Sure but what for?" She asked as she sipped hot green tea.

"Inuyasha is being a pig."

"I don't know how you intend to deal with his bad eatting habits," She said as she got up and went into the kitchen to wash her cup.

"Tie him up for a week," Kagome said with slight anger.

"Well it's good to see you after half a month. Oh, and if any one askes, you've been sick and are now recoving from breastcancer," her mother smiled almost to innocently.

"Mom! No one's ever going to believe that!" She yelled, "Breastcancer, no way!"

"Don't blame me." She said as she nodded to Kagome's brother and grandfather, " It was their idea."

"Grandpa too?" Her mom nodded.

"You may want to do that later before the former." Mom said.

"That's what I ment." Kagome's head was full of what she said to Inuyasha before jumping into the well.

'I wonder what he's doing now, probably moping about it. How am I going to make it up to him?" She thought in wonder. "I could buy him more raman than I usually do

_Later..._ "What should I wear?" Kagome asked herself. She was looking for a white kimono and a black and red kimono.

"This one's white like Inuyasha's hair, but this one has red and is more... sexy." In the end she ended up wearing and red and black kimono as she put up her hair up into a wet ponytail. "Why not look sexy?"

She asked grabbed her wallet. "Mom, I'll be in the car!" She yelled as she waited for her mom to answer. She shoved her wallet into her obi.

"Okay I'll be out in a second!"

Minute later... Mom came out wearing the samething Kagome had on. "Mom, are you still trying to pick up guys at the super market?" She asked annoyed.

"What? I deserve some one don't I?" She looked at Kagome. "And who are _you_ trying to impress?" Her mom asked as she looked at her with a smirk.

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha. I told him I agreed with Koga." She sighed.

"Oh, he's the wolf demon who kidnapped me, and ever since he's been kind a obessed with taking me away from Inuyasha. I think Inuyasha is jealous." Kagome said taking a breathe and continued, "Koga's in lvoe with me."

"Oh, what did you agree with him on?"

"That Inuyasha was a mutt." Her mom started laughing.

"Stop laughing! I was mad! He ate_ fifty packs _of raman!"

"I'm sorry, it's just you and Inuyasha sound like you're perfect for each other." Mom said who still was snickering when she parked the car. "I'm gonna' stay in the car. And don't forget, if you and the mutt are going to _sleep together_, please buy condoms, okay?" Mom continued to laugh.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled as she stomped into the store.

She bought two hundred packs of raman and a yellow ball like the one Inuyasha had when he was young. On her way to the checkout counter she passed the EPT Asle. Remembering what mom said she shuddered.

"Gross mom!" She whispered to herself.

She checkout and walked to the car. Some guy was standing at mom's car window. As Kagome walked closer and saw the man was _excited_ in the nether regions.

"Hello, sir." she said wishing Inuyasha was here.

"May I help you miss?" The guy looked annoyed.

"What are you doing to my mom?"

"Talkin'" His hand moved to his pockets and stood there casually.

"Really mom?"

Talkin'" She repeated what the man said.

"This is your _daughter_. You said you weren't married."

"I'm not," she said.

"Lie!" The man pulled a gun and pointed it at them. "Oh, God!" Mom screamed and ducked.

"What's your name?" He pointed his gun at Kagome.

"I wish Inuyasha was here." She said out loud due to shockness.

"What kinda' name is that?" He said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Wish granted!" Inuyasha jumped out of a tree nearby.

* * *

BlondBitch: I love cliff hangers!

R&R please and thank you ;)


	2. Wish Granted

**Wish Granted

* * *

**

Inuyasha grabbed the man from behind. "Kagome say sit!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Inuyasha?" 

"Just do it, I'm giving you a chance to sit me without me screaming at you." 

"How many times?" 

"Enough to knock him out," he said and the man now started to struggle. 

"Inuyasha..." She didn't like the way he was _telling_ her to sit him. 

"Sit," she said as she continued, "Sit, sit, sit!" 

Down Inuyasha went, gun and the man went with him. Mom looked out her window to see an Inuyasha shaped hole in the parkinglot. Inuyasha crawled up from the ground with the look of pain on his face and how he got up. 

"Come on, I heard of a jewel shard in this town." He jumped into the car and Kagome followed closely behind. 

"How did you-" she was cut off by Inuyasha. 

"I steal a shard everytime you say you're going home, just in case." He looked at her shopping bag and back at her. "What did you get?" 

"I'm not telling you until we get to the feudal era." 

"It's only fair," he looked gloom. 

"How's that?" 

"Since I'm a mutt and all..." 

"Oh, Inuyasha I..." She got out of the car and before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha was carrying her down the well, Raman and ball in hand.

* * *

B.B: Should I continue? 

Shippo: Yes, yes! 

B.B: Why? 

Sango: Because Inuyasha and Kagome arn't here. 

B.B: True. Shippo could you please lock the door. I'm going to continue.

* * *

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well. When she got up with her bag and she saw everyone waiting for her. 

"Wow Kagome," Miroku leared. "Paws of Monk," Sango warned. 

"What?" Miruko was drooling. He, nor anyone for that matter, hadever seen Kagome look so beautiful. Kagome had completely forgot how overdressed she nust have looked, probably did give a bad impression. She looked down at her half exposed breast and the long slit up the side almost to her butt. She blushed slightly. 

"So, I change my outfit. What is it to you?" 

"It means nothing. She still is Kagome and she can still kick your ass Miroku," Inuyasha said. Was he blushing? Kagome put it out of her mind. 

"So where's the shard?" 

"Five days from here," Inuyasha said jumping from the well and helping Kagome down. "We set out in the moring." 

"Good," she dug in the bag. "Who's up for shrimp flavored Raman?" Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Is that **HUGE** bag full of _raman_?" 

"Yeah, and this." She tossed the ball at him, which he caught. 

"What's this?" Inuyasha sniffed it. 

"When I went to the store I saw it and it reminded me of the story you told me about your childhood. How you had a yellow ball." Kagome smiled warmly. 

"Just don't pop this one." Before she knew it she was folded into a huge Inuyasha hug. She hadn't noticed before how good he smelled. 

"Thanks Kagome." He let go of her. 

"Now, Inuyash, if you eat all of this raman I won't buy anymore." She had to get rid of the goose bumps of what happened a second ago. "Go get some water." He left to go get the water with no complaint. 'Was he blushing again?' She thought.

* * *

B.B: Now I'm ending 

Sango: No, it's getting juicy 

B.B: I need to save my material. 

Sango: Fine! (Stompes out of the room) 

B.B: R&R please and thank you! 


	3. 28 Slaps and 3 Sits

**The 28 Slaps and 3 Sits**

The next five days were virtually eventless. Except Shippo trying to steal Inuyasha's ball, and Miruko continueously checking Kagome out and getting slapped for it. They finally got to the town, 27 slaps after leaving camp (in other words Miroku got slapped at least five times a day.).

The towns people welcome them with open arms saying, "Could you possibly get rid of a crazed female half cat demon for us?" Sounded like the cat had the shard.

"Cats... I hate them!" Inuyasha was grumbling.

"Of course you don't, you're a dog."

"Cats should never have some to be."

"Oh brother," Kagome was checking them into a hotel and tavern.

"Young miss, are you the new tarvern wench?" The man asked hopingly.

Inuyasha growled protectively, placing his arm around her, mistakenly placing his hand on her butt.

"Sorry, it's just, we need one of our other one split on us. Litteraly, split right in half. Blood everywhere." He took their money and gave them their rooms.

Still growling, Inuyasha led the blushing Kagome to their rooms. Apparently Inuyasha didn't know where his hand was, exactly. He was completely stunned when he found a spreading welt shaped like a hand on his face and his face in the ground.

"What'd you do that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You had _your _hand on _my_ ass!" Her face was totally red.

"What?!"

Kagome pointed to his hand and he looked down at his and looked up confused.

"Your hand!" She grabbed her butt. "My ass!" Inuyasha turned as red as Kagome's feirce face.

He mutter a "Sorry" and walked out, hiding his face from Sango and Mirkuo.

"What was that about?" Sango asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Inuyasha."

"What about him?"

"Let's jsut say, I think I have my own Miroku." She said with a smile.

"No way." She said plainly.

"He was acting all protective, and grabbed me. His hand landed on my butt."

"You don't have a Miroku, until he does it intentionally and/or asked you to bear his children."

"Miroku hasn't asked you to bear his children?" Kagome asked surpised.

"He will eventually."

"You sound so sure."

"I am."

Soon every one was asleep...

* * *

B.B: I don't know how I'm going to get 3 sits in here but I will.

Inuyasha: Why do you have to sit me?

B.B: Because I want you. I want you lying down so I can have my way with you. (smirks)

Inuyasha: Aaagghhh!!! (runs)

B.B: Sorry Inu but I'm Miroku's girl.

* * *

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled. "How's Inuyasha been acting?"

"No better than you." Kagome yelled back.

"Ouch!" Miroku and Inuyasha said to each other.

"Is there any way he can make it up to you?" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha's prompting.

"Yeah, stay away!"

"Ouch, ouch." They say again.

"He's speaking on be half of Inuyasha, ya' know?" Sango said walking up to Kagome.

"I know. What I don't know is how they became friends."

"Kagome." Inuyasha walked out of the inn "we need to talk."

"Talk to this!" She turned her butt to him. He blushed at the sight of it.

"Kagome. We need to talk."

"Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome said casually and he did face first into the dirt he sat.

* * *

B.B: Ha ha ha too much fun! R&R. 


	4. The Cat

**The Cat**

Inuyasha crawled up from his triple sit hole. Under all the dirt Kagome could see Inuyasha was still blushing. 

B.B: I know he's OOC. Sorry I just had to do it:P 

"I know," and he started to walk away. 

"Puppy, where's Sesshy?" 

"Who?" Kagome asked looking around. 

"Oh no!" Inuyasha turned on a dime. 

A obvious cat demon jumped off the roof of the tavern. 

"Puppy, I haven't seen you since you were really little. Where's Sesshy? Who's the slut?" She indecated Kagome. 

Inuyasha started to growl fiercily. 

"Myca, what do you want?" He said through teeth. 

"I thought I made that obvious." She stared at him through her violet cat eyed pupiles. Playing with her red-black highlighted hair. Who is this slut?" She looked at Kagome irrated. 

"She's not a slut!" Inuyasha yelled very angered. 

"Inuyasha." Kagome was shocked of his sudden emburst of how much he continued to protect her. 

"She has a shard." Myca walked up to her and she stood a foot taller than Kagome, an inch taller than Inuyasha. 

"Who are you?" Kagome for some odd reason, felt very powerful. 

"I'm Myca and you are..." 

"Kagome. Who is Sesshy?" She asked. 

"My half brother." She replied and continued "...on my fathers' side." 

"Why do you keep asking me questions when you haven't answered mine and how do you know I have a shard?" 

"Because she is Kikyo's reincarnation." Inuyasha steeped forward behind Kagome. 

"Impossible, Kikyo died only 50 years ago. It takes at least 480 years to be reincarnated." 

"She's not from this time Myca and I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling me "Puppy", I've hated that nickname from the day you gave it to me," Inuyasha got all huffy. 

"How long have you known Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Myca. 

"From before he was born." 

"What?!" 

"What? He never told you he had a sister? Yep, we share a father. My mother was a cat demon." She turned to Inuyasha who was still washing the dirt from his face. 

"So where's Sesshy?" 

"I don't know." He dried his face. "Probably plotting to kill me. Could you make this easy for all of us and just give us the shard?" 

"ONly to the rightful owner." She turned back to Kagome and took off her necklace. It was a small bottle, inside was the shard. "Here ya' go Kikyo." and the shard and bottle where in Kagome's hand. 

B.B: Short chap. Kill me later and R&R now. I've got a chapter to write.

* * *

Claimer: I own Myca and no one else ever in this story. Just the story is mine and the cat/dog person. 


	5. Sesshy's Doggie Form

**Sesshy's Doggie Form

* * *

**

_Five days later_... Sesshomaru shows up. "Where is it Inuyasha?" Sesshormaru 

asked as he had Inuyasha by the throat. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sesshomaru's grip tightened and Inuyasha tried to gasp for air. 

Lucky for Inuyasha, Myca turned the corner. "Sesshy!" Before he knew it Sesshomaru was being hugged by his older sister and was forced to let Inuyasha go. 

"Get off..." He said in a very threatening tone. 

"Sesshy don't you remember me?" Myca was close to tears. 

"Yes, now get lost before I kil you." 

"When did you become so heartless?" She said in a fake sad tone. 

"When my **_younger_** brother got Tetsusaiga and I was stuck with Tensaiga," he barked. 

"Oh, come now brother. I was left with nothing," Myca was close to tears again. "Nothing. No sword, no dagger, not even a kitchen knife," she was crying and continued " No blade for the spilt breed female. Half cat- half dog. Even when I showed more interest in the art than you Sesshy! Be happy **_you got _**a blade!" 

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is she?" Rin asked. 

"She's my sister." 

"Why does she cry?" 

"She's a dramatic person," he looked away from Rin. "We know she could very well buy a sword." 

"With what?!" Myca screamed. 

"With the ten zillion yen you got from your mother and the ten hundred zillion yen our father!" Sesshomaru was getting very irrated. "Don't you try and say you got nothing!" 

"Wow, so much money what a big whoop!" Myca continued on her crying. She threw herself on the ground. 

"I want a sword!"

* * *

B.B: Just alittle inside info. Take two zero's off any amount of yen and you get American dollars. 

110,000,000,000,000,000 X 10-2

* * *

"Big whoop?!" Kagome was surprised. "Big whoop?! You know what you could buy with that kind of money? A mansion, Alimo, and five hundred swords." Kagom was now dancing around.

"Alimo, a streached limo, a night on the town." 

"Kagome!" She was snapped back at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. 

"What?" 

"What's a limo?" He asked confused by such a word. 

"Nevermi-" A vein started popping from her forehead. "Miroku?" 

"What?" 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Yes, why?" right then Kagome forced her elbow into Miroku's side. 

Myca started laughing and quickly changed it to a sob. 

"If you don't stop crying..." Sesshomaru grabbed her by the collar of her loose fitting kimono. "... I'm going to give you a reason to cry!" He growled. Myca hissed and clawed his hand. He let go and she fell to the ground. 

"Your breathstinks." She held her nose. "You seriously need something, you have major dog breath. I mean, puppy keeps his breath smelling presentable." She walks over to Inuyasha and smells his breath "Shrimp??" 

Sesshomaru grabbed her again with his bleeding hand. His eyes were glowing red and the crecent moon was also glowing. The magenta lines on his face growing jagged. 

" Listen wench." his voice sounded like stones rolling off a cliff. "I've had enough from you!" He seemed to be growing. His tail became more like a cloud than a bush. "You are getting on my nerves!" Myca couldn't breath at all, Sesshomaru's muscles were bulging, his clothes ripping (B.B: yummy ), his body was now covered in ur, his claws grew and his teeth were much sharper.

* * *

B.B: I can't go into complete detail of what Sessy's big dog form looks like. All I know is that he used it the first time he tries to get Tetsusaiga, on their father's grave.

* * *

Sesshomaru was now in huge dog form. On all three's, gloring at Myca, who was now passed out. 

"My lord?!" Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, please don't kill her." All he needed was for her to ask. He shrunk down to normal size. Kagome, Sango and Rin all turned away as Inuyasha laughed at his brother's nakedness. 

"Rin" 

"Yes, my lord?" She turned her hand over her eyes. 

"Find Jaken, Tell him what I need and where this is." He stood completeloy exposed. 

"Yes, my lord." and she turned on a dime in a cheerful way that only Rin can. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his scruff of the neck, "Where's your room?" 

"Why do you need _my_ room?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"I'm being followed by girls." This only made Inuyasha laugh louder. "It's no funny!" He barked. "If they see me like this, they'll be like _Him_." He pointed to the inconscious Miroku. 

"Fine! Over there." Sesshomaru let him go. 

"Good. When Jaken gets here just throw him through the door." With that he walked away.

* * *

B.B: Imagine Sesshomaru's tightass walking away from you. Don't you just want to grab it. Oh, bad me, spoke my thoughts out loud! R&R. 


	6. Is it Wov?

Miroku and Myca awoke at the same time. Myca walked to Songo and Inuyasha's (which by the way, was still a comadating Sesshomaru's named body)  
"Knock Knock", "Come in," Kagome's voice came from the room. Myca walked in. Sango and Kagome had been playing with Shippo by tossing him through the air to each other.  
Shippo settled into Kagome's lap. "Are you the cat we're here to get ride of"  
"Get rid of? I don't know." Myca said as she sat down.  
"Yes, Shippo. But I don't want to get rid of her," Kagome said looking at Myca.  
"Why not?" Shippo looked up at her.  
"Because she's Inuyasha's sister"  
"Puppy...wants me gone"  
"I know. I'm trying to get back to them"  
"For what"  
"Pulling a Miroku"  
"Whats a Miroku"  
"He's the Monk," Sango cut in, "He's a letch"  
"How did Puppy pull a "Miroku"  
"He put his hand on Kagome's ass!" Sango started laughing. Kagome just turned red.  
"Why did you need me to get back at him"  
"You and Sesshomaru, I need you both"  
"Why?" Kagome got an evil grin. "I have his favorite type of food. When I make it I need you and Sesshomaru to grab him and tie him to a tree, then come and I'll fill your bowls.  
"Sounds like fun," Myca said through grinning teeth, "I'm in"  
"But first I need you to get someone for me"  
"Who"  
"Koga of the wolf demon tribe"  
"Kagome, I think your going alittle far," Sango said.  
"I am not!" They looked around, Myca was gone "She takes a message fast"  
--------One hour later-  
A swirl of dust burst through the girls door. Koga was carrying Myca on his back.  
"How did you get him here so quickly?" Myca hopped off Koga's back.  
"All I said was "Kagome..." and he grabbed me and ran," she shrugged.  
"I didn't even finish my sentence..." And she stared into space. Her eyes moved around following something. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, saw a bird." They all look around.  
"Where"  
"Up there." She pointed at the ceiling.  
"I can see through the wall. It comes from my mom's side"  
"To make Inuyasha jealous," she got that evil gleam again. "I need you and both of his siblings"  
"Both"  
"Myca and Sesshomaru"  
"That's why you smell like a cat and dog." Myca nodded and continued staring into space.  
"Go on my love"  
"Koga. I'm only doing this to get back at Inuyasha.  
-----Kagome told him the plan-  
Kagome cooked what was left of the raman. (About 195 packs!) And like always Inuyasha came barreling in, nowl in hand.  
"Sit! Sit! Inuyasha!" He went down and Myca and Sesshomaru grabbed him. They tied him with a rope and Miroku charmed it to keep him there. Koga walked in casualy and sat next to Kagome, his hands on her exposed bare legs. (She still has on the outfit)  
Kagome pured him a bowl of raman and kissed his cheek. "There you go Koga." And he got up and walked to the wall to eat.  
"Kagome you bitch! Slut! Koga, I'll kill you!" Myca grabbed his nose. "Koga, you slut!  
Whore! Tabern wench"  
"Stop talking like that about my Kagome!" Koga had finished his bowl and was in Inuyasha's face.  
"Koga!" Kagome was on her feet, "Come here," she walked throught a door followed by Koga. "Who the HELL do you think you are"  
"You heard what he was saying"  
"SO!!! Come on!" They walked out in time to hear Inuyasha scream, "...Wov OO!" Myca let go of his nose.  
"What did you say?" Kagome asked turning red.  
"I love you," he said as he went a shade of pink. "I didn't mean to touch you. I didn't mean what I said." Myca was so shocked, her and Sesshomaru backed away from their brother.  
Inuyasha turned a deeper shade with every word. "I love you Kagome. I did the first time I saw you and I think I love you even more than I ever loved Kikyo," He never took a breath as he was turning purple.  
Kagome I love you, I'm sorry. I'm not like the monk. I lov----" Kagome put a finger to his lips.  
"Breathe." He did. "I'm sorry. I dressed like this for you. I forgot..." She started untieing him.  
"I forgot how I feel for you." He was free. He sat and pulled herhead on his heaving chest.  
"Koga. Leave. You're no longer welcome." Everyone turned to Koga, who left.  
"I'm tired Inuyasha"  
------And they slept  
B.B: I know very corny! Don't shoot me! R&R 


	7. cat and monk

Myca was walking outside in the dark, humming alittle tune. A certain Monk walked up behind her.  
His hand was an inch from her butt when she grabbed his wrist.  
Myca stopped humming, "Didn't your mother ever teach you?!" She looked slightly over her shoulder.  
"What goes around comes around twice as hard?" He shook his head. "No? Fine I'll teach you." And she released his wrist and continued humming. Miroku grabbed her butt and she did nothing. He smiled and walked away.  
"How could she just let him touch her like that?" Sango asked Kaylala from their room.  
She knew Kagome wasn't coming to bed in their room. She would be sleeping in Inuyasha's arms' tonight.  
-  
B.B: No Lemon.  
Miroku: Why not?  
B.B: Because she didn't buy a condom.  
Miroku: So?  
B.B: Go to sleep. (Shoves him under the covers) No touching wink yet.  
-  
"She can't let him get away with that." She watched as Myca jumped into a tree to sleep.  
----------Night passes-  
"Myca?" Sango ran to the tree she had been sleeping in.  
"Yeah?" Myca's head shown from the tree top.  
"How could you let Miroku touch you like he did last night"  
"I'm teaching him a lesson"  
"Just wait, you'll see"  
"Okay, Just so long as your not teaching him to touch girls' asses"  
"I'm not. See ya later Sango"  
-  
Very slowly everyone came out into the sun stretching. (Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the romm they bought)  
They all stood in the middle of the yard. Planning their next move. (Yes, even Sesshomaru)  
Jaken showed up seconds before Koga. Koga was gone, probably heart broken. Poor him!  
-  
B.B: Koga's my second lover. But if I had to chose. I like my men letchy!!! )  
-  
They were all looking in one direction. "We're going that way because I heard in the traven that a shard was there." Miroku was saying as Myca snuck up behind him.  
"How do we know that we can trust Sesshromaru?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother.  
"Because he was so happy to help me," Kagome said teasingly.  
"Anyway I heard that there were some cute wom..." He dropped off.  
"What's wrong Miroku?" His jaw had dropped and his left eye was twitching.  
"Like I said monk. Twice as hard." Myca's chin was on his right shoulder. Miroku blushed.  
Sango laughed when she saw both of Myca's hands on Miroku's ass. Shippo was rolling,  
Kagome had a sweat drop. Myca released Miroku's ass and walked passed him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and their hands on their faces in embarrasment , "See ya, later monk"  
"I can't believe it," Inuyasha said.  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
"She hasn't change," Sesshomaru sid.  
"What do you mean?" Miroku still had that look on his face and Sango was still laughing.  
"She was a lech then and she still is," Inuyasha said.  
"I've been violated," Miroku whispered.  
"Now you know how I feel," Sango said after she got over her giggles.  
"It's like a game of cat and monk"  
They all laughed. That's everyone but the mouse.. I mean Monk. )  
-  
B.B: Short chappy I know.  
(Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru walked in all shirtless) Hi gulp boys.  
Boys: Hey, Hi, Sup?  
B.B: Nothin' much.  
Boys: Want to have something to do?  
B.B: You mean? boys nod Let's go!  
R&R 


	8. second lesson

"I think I may have tranmatized him," Myca and Sango were sitting under a tree waiting for Miroku to move. It had been three hours since Myca had grabbed his ass, and he was still in that same spot, his eye still twitching, his jaw still half way to his knees.  
"Oh well. He deserves it," Sango said, "At least he's not grabbing anyone else's ass, or asking me to bear any of his children"  
"He askes women to bear his children?" Myca got all excited.  
"Yeah, what do you have a lesson to teach on that one too?" Myca nodded.  
"What's that?" Myca looked around then started whispering into Sango's ear. "No way"  
Sango was having a hard time trying not to laugh. "Lets do it"  
-  
B.B: Bwa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!  
-  
"Monk, Monk!" Screamed an unfimilar voice. "Monk!" A woman stepped in front of Miroku.  
"Monk, let me bear your child"  
"No! Monk, let me bear our child"  
"No, me"  
"Forget them monk! Let me! There were now four woman around Miroku.  
Sango walked out of her room. "No! Miroku. Let me have the honor of bearing you child"  
"No!" Kagome ran out and grabbed Miroku's arm. "He wants me, not a scared whore like you"  
"Step away, Kagome. Miroku's mine. You have Inuyasha," Sango screamed. She grabbed his other arm.  
"No, he's mine," tears streamed down Kagome's face. Miroku was slightly smiling. Sango winked at Kagome.  
"Miroku, please, you want me, right?" Sango was also crying.  
"No! Don't answer her Miroku! You want me. I have the better body"  
"She's just a girl, Miroku. You want a women. Don't you?" Sango kissed his cheek.  
"I'm better for you, love." Kagome also kissed his cheek. "You want me, don't you? I can bring all sorts of sex toys back from my time. We'll have more fun, forget her"  
"You're a whore Kagome"  
"So! You're a slut"  
"Bitch"  
"Miroku's mine"  
"NO, he's mine!" Inuyasha walked out right then. unfortunately no one had told him the plan.  
"Die Sango!!!" Kagome let go of Miroku and attacked Sango. Almost like he was on cue, Inuyasha jumped over to the commotion. Luckily Myca grabbed him and told him what was really going on.  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome fast (as he was instructed to and told her he knew and to play along). "What's going on?" He yelled. He winked at Sango.  
"That slut attacked me!" Sango went into a run at Kagome who was still held by Inuyasha.  
Miroku grabbed her. Sango fought against him as Kagome did the same.  
"Miroku let go of her! You want me! She's a whore! She'll sleep around! She... she"  
Kagome had to turn into Inuyasha to make it look like she was crying. SHe was actually laughing.  
"Me? I'm a whore?" Sango screamed stillcapable of mainting a face. "You the one who's wearing the slutty kimono! You're the one jumping from Koga to Inuyasha to Miroku!  
Who's next Kagome?!" Sesshomaru walked out in time (have on idea what was going on)  
"I know who's next! Next you'll be in Sesshomaru's pants, in his bed!" Sesshomaru had a look of disgust on his face.  
"Then who? Naraku? You'd make a perfect couple!" Sesshomaru had a look from Sango to Kagome.  
"Let go." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
"Wench!" She turned and attacked Sango again.  
"Bitch!" Sango fought back.  
They fought for about two minutes when Myca fell from her tree, laughing.  
"That was funny! Sango, I can't believe you got Kagome into it!" She was rolling.  
Kamgome and Sango where out of breath and laughing on the ground. To make it look real they had to actually fight. Sango's arm was bleeding from Kagome biting into it. Kagome had scratched on her face.  
"Who were you going for next Sango?" Kagome asked as she helped Sango up.  
"Shippo?" They both fell into fits of laughter again, "No, I was gonna' go to Jaken next"  
Sango replied.  
"But that would have been funny"  
"Sorry, Miroku but we're not bearing your children any time soon." Miroku was so tramatized he passed out.  
"Poor monk." Said on of the women that helped them, "All these girls and none of them was telling the truth"  
-  
B.B: This story had no purpose at all. Only to see if you liked my writing style. It's over now, though Yep I'm done with it it's over. All over. No more, look for more of my work though. See ya'll L8R.  
Bye bye )  
for now. 


End file.
